Of Cookies, Evil Office Ladies and Ramones TShirt
by butterfly1415
Summary: Freddy visits Zack, one day, and interesting things happens when Zack changes clothes. Not crack. Freddy/Zack. Some kissing and plenty of fluff.


**Disclaimer: I do not School Of Rock, otherwise it wouldn't be as innocent as it is. **

**A/N: I'm not that big Schhol of Rock fan, even if it is one of the best children movies I have ever seen, but Zack/Freddy is just way too awesome. **

Freddy sighed. He was sitting in class, and it was so boring. The teacher was going on and on about something, Freddy had lost interest long time ago. It was Summer who had asked a question, of course, and now the whole class had to listen to the very long answer. It was so annoying. Damn smart kids and all their questions.

Freddy felt his ADHD beginning to kick in. He tapped his pencil on his desk, up and down, and looked at the clock. Damn, there was another half hour until recess. Freddy was certain he was going to have problems until then. He couldn't control this, as much as he wanted to. Freddy had tried, several times, but he just couldn't. He knew that he couldn't help it, but it was annoying and embarrassing that he couldn't even sit still for a couple of hours in a row.

He sighed again. He could just have taken his medication this morning, but they had band practice after school, and Freddy couldn't drum with drugs in his system. And there was no way he was going to stop drumming because of his ADHD. No way. Drumming was his passion, the band a dream. He was so grateful that Dewey had come in to their class, that day, almost four years ago now.

Freddy ran a hand through his spiked hair and tapped his finger on his leg. He tilted his head, one way then the other. Freddy tried to forget his ADHD and looked around in the classroom. Frankie was sitting in his chair beside him, head resting on his hand, which was on the table, looking like he was about to fall asleep.

Billy was doodling on his test papers, probably drawing some designs for the band. Freddy just hoped that he didn't have to wear some bodysuit like last time. Gordon was calculating something, a thoughtful look on his face. Freddy had to stifle a laugh. Summer was working on the test, a concentrated look on her face, her hair falling down in front of her eyes, and her pushing it away, obviously annoyed.

Freddy tilted his head again and again, and focused on his desk. It was embarrassing, that he couldn't stop himself. His hands were fidgeting, trying to twirl his hair, but it was too short. Freddy bit his nails, but they were already short, and pretty dirty too, Freddy noticed. His foot began tapping on the floor, and the teacher send him a stern look. But she knew as well as he did, that he couldn't help it. Freddy began drumming a rhythm on his left leg.

Frankie reached over;

"Working on a new beat there, Spazzy?" he whispered it loud enough for everyone to hear.

Freddy liked Frankie, but the boy often made fun of people, even his friends. Freddy attempted a smile and shrugged. Frankie went back to almost sleeping. Freddy twisted his hands back and forth and clapped. Everyone looked. Freddy closed his eyes, as his hands kept twisting and his leg tapped. Luckily, the bell rang.

Freddy ignored the teachers yells as they all raised from their chairs, and hurried out of class. He swung his backpack on his shoulder and pulled his schedule out of his pocket. It was crumpled and the whole Friday was missing. Too bad today was Friday, Freddy thought.

"Biology" a familiar voice said behind him, and Freddy turned around. His neutral, a bit irritated expression, quickly turned into a wide grin.

"Zack Attack! Hey, man." Zack smiled and ran up to him. Freddy reached over to ruffle Zack's hair, but Zack avoided his hands.

"Hey, Spazzy. You really need to get a new schedule, you know" he said, poking Freddy in the side. Freddy winced at the thought of visiting the schools office.

"No way, dude. Have you met those ladies at the office? I mean, I'm 100 % sure they're gonna stab me, and hide my corpse somewhere where it won't be found, if I ask them for a new schedule" Zack grinned at the thought. Freddy smiled.

He was in love with Zack Mooneyham. He knew that and he had known that ever since last year. The problem was to keep it hidden, especially when you were in gym class, and had to shower afterwards with him, and a bunch of other guys too. You couldn't really jump your best friend like that, even though you wanted to.

Zack smiled as he caught Freddy staring and laughed at the others dumb fond expression. It tickled in Freddy's stomach and he had to hide his blush. He silently cursed his hormones.

"So, Freddy, what happened in there?" Zack asked carefully. Freddy's expression darkened and he looked at the ground as they walked.

"You know that as well as I do, Zack." He stared at Zack for a long moment, before forcing his eyes to watch the other students as they made their way to class.

"Yeah, sorry, but haven't you taken your.. you know" Zack stared at the others as well, blushing. He liked to forget that his best friend actually was on drugs.

"I can't drum with those in me" Freddy stated.

"Oh." Zack decided to change the subject. "Wanna jam a bit before practice? My house is free". Freddy lightened up, a smile spreading on his features.

"Awesome! That's a..ehm..deal" Freddy could feel warmth in his cheeks. He looked away again. Zack smiled.

"It is. Looking forward to it, Dave Grohl" Freddy grinned.

"Me too, Jack White". Zack smiled and they made their way into the classroom where Biology was about to begin.

After school, Freddy was walking beside Zack. They were heading towards Zack's house. Freddy had butterflies in his stomach. He was very well aware of the fact that he had a thing for his best friend, but it was really annoying at times like this. Freddy shook his head.

"You still have that drum set, right?" Freddy asked as Zack opened the door. Zack nodded.

"Yeah. It's in the basement, though. But we can just take my guitar down there. Okay?"

"Sounds cool. Where's the old man?" Zack dropped his school bag down onto the floor of the kitchen and made his way to the frigde. Freddy dropped his bag as well, and jumped onto the kitchen counter, swinging his legs.

"Not sure. Either it was a business trip or he's just working late again." Zack said in a monotone voice. Freddy knew that this hurt Zack, and jumped off the counter to help Zack with the cans of soda he had taken from the fridge.

Freddy took the cans out of Zack's hands and put them down. Zack reached for the cookie jar that was on a shelf. His t-shirt was riding up a bit. Freddy couldn't tear his eyes away. Zack was pale and skinny, rock star skinny. His dark brown hair was half-long, cut in a modern haircut that fell into his eyes all the time.

Freddy took the jar from Zack's hands as well and carried it upstairs. Zack followed with the soda. The flipped down on the bed, and Freddy handed Zack a cookie. Freddy took a bite of one himself, while looking at Zack's room.

The walls were dark blue, with posters of all kinds of bands on them. There was one of Jimi Hendrix, one of White Stripes, one of The Ramones and plenty of others. There even was one of them, the School of Rock. There was hanging drawing on the walls, too, that Zack had made. Zack was a really good artist, Freddy knew. There was drawings of himself, Summer, Katie, Gordon, Billy, Dewey and the rest of the band. They were all black white which made them even more cool to look at.

There was a desk, beneath a window, full of papers, sketch books and drawing material.A laptop was there as well. Pens and pencils were laying around in the whole room. Beside Zack's bed, a dark green one, where was a tiny black table, full of books and comics. There was a little black book there, too. It was Zacks song book, Freddy knew. It was where he wrote his songs down.

And in a corner of the room, was Zack's guitar, one of his most precious things. Freddy snapped back to reality as Zack's spoke.

"I'm going to change, okay? I can't stand wearing this more than I have to" Freddy grinned and watched as Zack grabbed some clothes from his closet (which Freddy had painted black last summer and written lyrics for songs all over it) and walked towards the bathroom connected to his room. Freddy found himself staring at the bathroom door, even after it had closed. He shook his head. Love was a strange thing.

Wait...love? He only had a thing for his best friend, nothing more. Freddy had no more time to think about this, because the door opened to reveal Zack. Freddy gasped.

Zack was wearing a black and red t-shirt with The Ramones, and skinny dark blue jeans with a hole on the knee. A chain was hanging from his belt, and he was wearing black socks. Freddy only discovered that because he avoided Zack's gaze, and stared at the floor. Zack's feet moved.

"Do I really look that bad?" the feet stopped in front of Freddy. Freddy looked upwards, slowly.

"Nah..you, eh,..look good" Freddy blushed, and Zack did as well.

Freddy was staring at Zack's closet, when a hand touched his hair. Zack's fingers ran through Freddy's hair, messing it even more. Freddy sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. Freddy leaned forward, and rested his head on Zack's stomach. There was always time to regret it later.

A hand moved beneath Freddy's chin, lifting it up. Freddy opened his eyes, slowly, not wanting to see what Zack thought about it all. His eyes were met with a soft expression, and then Freddy felt a hot breath on his face, and a pair of lips on his own.

Zack's lips were chapped, from his habit of biting his lip when he got nervous, and warm. His lips slightly moved against Freddys' own, and Freddy held back a gasp.

Zack pulled away, blushing. He was about to leave, when Freddy grabbed his wrist. He pulled Zack in between his spread legs, and caught his eyes. Zack was blushing furiously.

"I..eh..sorry". Zack avoided his eyes. Freddy smiled.

"You wanted to?" Freddy asked.

"Mmhhm" was Zack's only response, and then he bit his lip.

Freddy curled his hand around the nape of Zack's neck, the other still holding his wrist. He let go, and stood up. They were close, really close. Freddy's chest was pressed against Zack's. Freddy, who was just a little bit taller, tilted Zack's head upwards. And then he leaned down and kissed Zack again.

Freddy's urgent lips moved against Zack's hesitating. Freddy licked Zack's bottom lip, causing Zack to gasp in surprise. Freddy used the option, and pushed his tongue into Zack's mouth. Zack tasted hot and wet, and of those cookies they had before.

Zack groaned, and slipped one hand beneath Freddy's shirt. His hand ran down Freddy's back, and Freddy responded with kissing Zack harder. Freddy held Zack's chin, and he could feel he was getting hard.

They broke apart, panting, and Freddy smiled. Zack looked adorable with those flushed cheeks.

"Wow" Zack managed, supporting himself against Freddy's body. Freddy grinned and wrapped his arms around Zack, pressing him closer against him.

"So...what now?" Zack asked, focusing on Freddy. Freddy just smiled, and pulled Zack with him, down on the bed behind them.

"Now.." Freddy breathed, his mouth dangerously close to Zack's "we kiss".

**A/N: Yeah, if Jack White or Dave Grohl wants their names back, just let me know. Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
